Brother Simeon
:"Even a fool with half an eye could see that you will never triumph against good if you are evil." :―Simeon (addressed to Greypatch) Brother Simeon, also called Blind Simeon, was the blind mouse friend of Abbot Bernard, Abbot Saxtus and Mother Mellus. He was a healer and an herbalist and had the gift of sensing weather changes and the presence of danger. Personality Blind Simeon could often be found on the battlements of Redwall Abbey and near the gates where he could sense best the approach of newcomers. While he was without sight, Simeon used his other senses to a remarkable level and had a very acute hearing and sense of smell. He also had a very sharp mind and great powers of deductions, which allowed him to "see" what others did not realize until much later. A very good judge of character, Simeon knew that Storm Gullwhacker had a greatly troubled spirit, correctly predicted that the frivolous Tarquin Longleap Woodsorrel would become a great addition to Redwall, and felt immediately that Slipp and Blaggut would bring trouble to the Abbey. Simeon's great wisdom combined with his great sense of humor made him a cherished and treasured friend. The blind mouse often reached out to other creatures by touching their paws, their cheeks, or their heart. Although usually soft-spoken and serene, Brother Simeon occasionally acted as the strong and respected voice of reason. The Abbey herbalist was particularly beloved of the Abbey's Dibbuns. He often was more aware and understanding of their little games and pranks than other creatures and knew how to speak to them. He occasionally was a forgiving accomplice or witness of their schemes and sometimes protected them without their knowledge. Simeon's long list of talents also included great cooking skills. Together with Sister Sage, the brother could prepare pies, breads, pasties, and his specialty, seedcake. Brother Simeon and The Spirit of Martin Brother Simeon was very much in touch with the spirit of Martin the Warrior and was the first to sense that new creatures would be inspired by Martin's example and guidance, especially in times of crisis. This special connection with the legendary mouse allowed Simeon to give Dandin a special gift, to urge the completion of the Bell Tower for the Joseph Bell and to be aware of situations occurring far beyond his normal grasp. Brother Simeon was visited, in a state between wakefulness and sleep, by the spirit of Martin the Warrior. The spirit told Simeon that Mariel would need Dandin's assistance in her quest, and guided the blind mouse to a rock chamber beneath the Abbey (the tomb of Martin) where he was given the Sword of Martin. Still guided by the spirit, Brother Simeon laid the sword next to Dandin and went back to sleep. Biography As an expert herbalist Brother Simeon was regularly involved in the collection of herbs and preparation of poultices and medicinal potions. A gifted healer, he worked at various times in the Infirmary with Sister Sage and Sister Serena. Using all their skills, they saved the life of Honorable Rosemary when she returned terribly injured from the battle against Greypatch to free the oarslaves. Brother Simeon also helped Mariel Gullwhacker heal in spirit and in mind. Simeon met Mariel when she was still unaware of her real identity, and under the shock of a traumatic experience. He prepared a special hypnotic concoction to calm her down and make her reveal her true story. By speaking to her as a friend, Simeon was able to gain the trust of the mousemaid in her sleep and help her discover her own identity. When Mariel decided to journey to Terramort Isle in the hopes of finding her father, Brother Hubert realized he saw the name mentioned among his papers. Simeon helped Abbot Bernard and Mother Mellus clean up Hubert's office in order to find the scrolls of Fieldroan the Traveler. These scrolls provided a map to Terramort described in riddles. Simeon's sense of danger warned him early on of the approach of Greypatch and his crew. Although a creature of peace, Simeon knew how to prepare Redwall for the siege set by the searats and helped Abbot Bernard give the Dibbuns specific instructions to ensure their safety. The herbalist also used his sharp sense of hearing to detect the slaves liberated by Colonel Clary and his brave friends during the tense moments before their arrival. Although Simeon was already quite advanced in age when Dandin was very young, he was still very active as Dandin became a mature mouse. He remained a close friend of Bernard after the ancient Abbot retired and created new friendships with his successor, Abbot Saxtus. Brother Simeon was also very close to Joseph the Bellmaker, when he became a resident of the Abbey after the Battle of Fort Bladegirt and the herbalist's sharp mind was again useful in helping solve Joseph's dream. For all his care and attention, Simeon was unable to prevent the brutal slaying of his other longtime friend, Mother Mellus by the searat Slipp. While his grief was great, Simeon was able to develop a friendship with Blaggut, who loved the Mother badger almost as much as the Abbey residents. The ancient herbalist was still living after Abbot Bernard passed away. He met Aubretia and Bultip, who traveled to the Abbey to recount the tale of Martin the Warrior. The travelers gave Simeon the Laterose of Noonvale bush, which he planted on the grounds of the Abbey. fr:Siméon Category:Mice Category:Mariel of Redwall Characters Category:Martin the Warrior Characters Category:The Bellmaker Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Blind Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters